The Hydra Files
by Jediknight18
Summary: Grant Ward was an SHIELD agent until that all changed when he was captured by former SHIELD scientist, Daniel Whitehall. Now thinking he's dead, his sister, Skye is left to pick up the pieces while suddenly falling for her best friend and Grant's girlfriend, Jemma Simmons. Something she doesn't expect to happen. Completely AU.
1. Prologue Part 1

**New story I thought of recently. This is based off another story I am writing as a book. I'm thinking of having about three parts. Not sure how many chapters each. Maybe about ten to fifteen based on how many people like this. This is completely AU so most of it is made up for this story. Also SHIELD in this story is known to everyone kind of like how the FBI is set up.**

* * *

The mission was simple enough to Grant Ward that he thought he didn't need backup. Hunter and Morse were still arguing in the truck when he left it in a parking lot a street away. Mack was the only one that seemed to be in protest of him leaving saying that they needed to wait for Coulson who was still back at headquarters.

How hard was it to take down Daniel Whitehall? All he needed to do was to bring him into custody and that was going to mean game over.

The warehouse that Whitehall was using used to be a large storage unit for the military. It was abandoned a few years back, almost looking like someone had forgotten it was there. No traces of any military personnel using it.

When Grant gets inside to take a look, it's dark. He's not sure if Whitehall was here exactly in the first place. So he pulls out his gun and attaches the flashlight to the top of it that way he could see what was happening.

The first time he ever encountered Daniel Whitehall was two years ago when he first met his sister. Skye Johnson was finishing up college with her best friend Jemma Simmons when Whitehall made an appearance at the basketball game they were playing in. The scientist liked to make a grand entry so why not during March Madness.

Grant thought it was quite a coincidence that Whitehall led him to where his sister was at. He had been looking for his real family since his last few years of college. The agent had graduated five years before the March Madness scare as he called it. Grant had found out he was adopted when he came home shortly after he found out about the death of his two best friends he had since childhood. He was trying to find old mementos he had kept so he could share them at the funerals.

At the bottom of the box he found his adoption papers and his birth certificate. The papers that told him his family wasn't his. The parents he grew up with weren't his. The two brothers, Christian and Thomas weren't his either. The sister Grant had, he rarely saw her as she was constantly at boarding school. The birth certificate told him who his real father was. The one that gave him up for adoption.

Grant eventually took it to his adoptive parents and they were reluctant to tell him and denied it until he showed them the paperwork. They wouldn't tell him anything but his grandmother ended up telling him everything.

His biological mother had died during childbirth and his father didn't think he was fit to raise him. That was how had been put up for adoption. He ended up asking Christian about it one day and he said he couldn't remember. He was only two when Grant was brought home as a young six month old baby.

So Grant kept his search up while studying hard to get his degree. He wondered how long it was going to take exactly. After all Johnson was a common name.

As it turned out Skye had been looking for her long lost brother too. Hers just took a little bit longer with the amount of activities she had in her spare time.

Grant kept searching around the abandoned warehouse not seeing anything really in particular. It wasn't until he rounded the corner and stepped on something that was thick and a little slimy. When he shined his flashlight towards the ground, the agent saw the puddle. It looked to be blood mixed in with some kind of goop. He leaned down to touch it and rubbed it in between his fingers.

The agent hadn't seen that much blood since his sister was in the hospital. Skye was taken hostage the morning after their team had eventually won March Madness after the week and half delay. Her best friend, Jemma had left her to get them breakfast from the cafeteria. Skye had stayed outside of the room watching the status on their friend Leo Fitz who had been shot by Whitehall a week before.

When Jemma came back, there was no sign of Skye anywhere. So she called Grant and he contacted Coulson. Grant was still kind of surprised she called him and not Coulson directly after the argument they had on the plane Coulson had. Jemma didn't believe that Grant was Skye's brother. That everything about it was made up just to get Skye to trust him.

Hunter and Morse were the ones that ended up finding Skye. When they got to her, part of her stomach was already cut open and she was unconscious, losing a lot of blood in the meantime. Whitehall had been trying to play operation with her.

The two agents with the help of Mack ended up getting her to a hospital just in time for them to perform surgery. When the doctors asked for someone with the same blood type, they tested a few of them and Grant was the only one that ended up matching. After all of that, he asked for a DNA test and a few days later while Skye was recovering, he found out she was his sister.

Jemma had eventually apologized and during the time Skye was in the hospital, she offered to take him out to dinner. By the time Skye had woken up she found out that she had finally found her brother but also her best friend had hooked up with him.

Grant pushed off his knees to stand back up again. He continued to follow the blood trail up some stairs until he reached a set of doors. Carefully he pushed it open to find a lit room that looked to be where Whitehall was stationed at. What he saw ahead of him was the dead body lying face down on the ground near an operating table. A source from what the blood came from. By the time that Grant could walk towards the body, he was hit at full force by something hard. His vision started getting fuzzy and someone was helping carry him somewhere.

"Now now. Everything will be alright." He heard what could have been Whitehall's voice with a laugh.

* * *

Skye Johnson was at home grading papers when she hears her phone chirp multiple times. The sound makes Buddy, Jemma and Grant's dog bark in excitement. From some reason he always knew it was Grant contacting her. She takes a look at phone and unlocks it before answering.

"Hey bro." she says automatically. "Coming home anytime soon? Jemma is-"

Skye is cut off by a deep heavy breath.

"Grant?"

She doesn't hear a reply until ten seconds later.

"Hello Skye. I hope your scar is doing a lot better."

Skye knows the voice but she can't comprehend who is on the other side of the phone talking to her.

"Who is this?"

"I have your brother here with me. If you don't want me to kill him then you better come and find him."

Skye finds herself breathing heavily almost to the point to where she can't breathe at all. She reaches into her desk drawer and grabs her inhaler quickly shaking it and popping the cap off before bringing it up to her mouth.

When she is done, the teacher realizes who has her brother. The man that captured her before two years ago, Daniel Whitehall.

"Where?" she asks.

"The old military warehouse." He says before she hears him click off.

Immediately after listening to silence for a few seconds, Skye stands up bringing her hand up to her face. Following that, with her anger all built up, she pushes everything that was on her desk off causing papers to fly onto the floor, other items being sent crashing only to prompt Jemma to run into the office. Buddy had automatically ran out when everything started being pushed off.

"Skye?" Jemma questioned from the doorway.

The teacher looked up to see her best friend standing there with a concerned look on her face. Skye wiped her eyes and then looked up.

"Whitehall has Grant." Skye tells her.

Jemma stands there silently before turning around to pace down the hallway for a few seconds. When she returns, she looks like a little bit calmer even though Skye can tell on the inside Jemma is furious.

"Is he why Grant has been gone since yesterday?"

Skye only nods in reply.

"Should we call Coulson?"

The teacher shakes her head no.

"You want to go after him yourself."

"You know me so well, Jem." Skye finally says.

Jemma shakes her head with her concerned face back on.

"Skye, no."

Skye grabs her backpack and starts emptying her extra school supplies before walking past Jemma to go to the hallway closet. She grabs some of the gear that Grant kept in there just in case something happened during the middle of the night.

When the teacher is done, she looks over at Jemma who also did the same thing. Skye was surprised that her best friend had finally agreed with what was going to happen. She too has her backpack and is ready to go.

"Do you ever think you got the wrong degree?" Jemma asks.

"No. I just like to have a hobby."

* * *

When Skye and Jemma got to the warehouse, the parking lot was empty. They were surprised that the rest of the team wasn't there. The two could hear the dirt pick up between Skye's car tires.

Skye was the first one to get out of the car. Jemma hadn't even unbuckled by the time Skye had gotten out. Her best friend was already running towards the building.

"Skye!" Jemma yelled.

When Skye hears her name, she turns around to face the actress. The teacher doesn't say anything and keeps running. Jemma can only think this feels like a movie they are doing across the lot from her TV show.

Minutes pass while Skye is looking for Grant. It's completely dark until she finds the electric box to turn on the lighting. When she turns around, the teacher comes face to face with a smiling Daniel Whitehall covering her mouth before she can scream.

Jemma is lost herself. She doesn't know exactly where Skye was at and she never understood why her best friend does this. The lighting is turned on when she steps on a puddle only to find it to be blood. She is really hoping it isn't Grant's blood when before she begins to follow it up the stairs.

The actress gets to the set of doors that the blood goes through only to push it open to find a lab type room that is all white. It's a huge room that's not all surprising. When Jemma looks up from checking the blood trail, she wants to scream.

There in front of her is Skye hanging from both her arms attached to a large plumbing pipe. There's tape covering her mouth and she already has a cut on her cheek. Near Skye was her brother. Grant was closer to the window that was already opened.

By the time she screams, Jemma is pushed to the ground by some of Whitehall's helpers. When she gets off the ground, the actress finds herself handcuffed to a chair.

* * *

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think and if this should be continued.**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**part two of the prologue**

Grant was the first to wake only to find that he wasn't alone in the laboratory. He found his sister hanging from the large pipe above and his girlfriend tied to a chair. He tried to yell out but nothing came. The agent also tried to move but realized he had no room due to being so close to the open window.

"Grant Ward, you're are awake." He hears from a distance.

Above walking around on the balcony was Daniel Whitehall. He carried a cane with him supporting himself up from the last time they saw him. The scientist had been in a battle with Grant and Coulson during the March Madness scare. Before he was locked up, Grant had pushed him off of a ledge trying to get his revenge for him hurting Skye.

Whitehall began to descend down the staircase slowly taking his time so he doesn't somehow trip. His other helpers that are there stand up straight once he passes them. Over where Jemma was sitting handcuffed, was Whitehall's main man, his right hand, Ian Quinn.

"Mr. Quinn, can you grab our patient." The scientist says.

"And that would be again?" Quinn questioned.

Grant hears Whitehall groan. He's still trying to figure out how to get away from the window. The glass is fragile, pieces of it already broken off.

"Ward. It's Mr. Ward I want, Quinn."

His right hand man just nods trying not to get in trouble once again. Quinn walks over to Grant and picks him up by the collar of his shirt.

The agent when he is back up to his feet goes along with it. He hopes he can make a plan on the spot. His coms have been out for a while so getting the rest of the team to come wouldn't work. They had trouble getting them up and going before Grant left the truck.

Grant looks over at his sister who looked helpless. The tape covering her mouth prevented her from saying anything. The blood rushing down her cheek. She was helpless and he couldn't do anything. Not just yet.

He's pulled over to where Jemma is handcuffed to the chair. She too has tape covering her mouth making her unable to do anything also. The agent looks at his girlfriend for only a brief moment just as she looks at him. The two could always seem to know what the other one was thinking. It was something that would drive Skye mad when they started doing it.

Quinn removed his hand from Grant's collar and went to work on the machine. What the machine was to be exact was unsure. Whitehall was a scientist, whatever he had thought of was for a reason.

"You're probably wondering why you're here, Mr. Ward." Whitehall starts to explain. "Why your girlfriend and sister are here."

Grant tries to answer but before he can, the agent starts to hack up blood. It was what was plugging his throat before.

"No, but you can explain." He replies looking at Jemma after.

Grant gives her a nod to wait just as Whitehall starts to explain why he's doing what he is doing.

"Your father was my partner before he left the agency."

Grant looks at his sister who is trying to yell through the tape covering her mouth. There wasn't any way that their father could be linked to the mad man in front of them. Skye had told him that he used to be a traveling doctor before opening up an animal clinic in Milwaukee where she grew up at. Cal Johnson had met Skye's mother shortly before he opened the animal clinic. That was about three to four years after Cal had given up on Grant and made sure he had a better family.

"This was his plan before."

Whitehall starts to pace back and forth in front of them explaining what was going to happen. To Grant it didn't sound like something that his father would have come up but then again he was still unsure. He had only been able to meet Cal for the first time two years ago shortly after Whitehall was put behind bars the first time. Right after Skye had been released from the hospital in Indianapolis. Cal had embraced Grant before he even said who he was when they returned to Milwaukee.

"It was scraped a long time ago. He told me that it wouldn't work with the technology we had back then."

The agent looked at his girlfriend again finally and gave her the nod. Grant started to pick the handcuffs with a piece of metal he had found when he was over near the open window. He was hoping it was going to be sharp enough to do what it was going to be intended for.

Minutes had past as Whitehall still continued to talk about how Grant and Skye's father had come up with the blueprint for the machine Quinn was still trying to set up. Within those minutes Grant had been able to get Jemma free from the chair. His strength had been brought back up a little bit. Enough for him to stand up with help of Jemma and the chair.

The first thing Grant did when he got up was go after Whitehall. He had instructed Jemma to try and go after Quinn, to stop the machine.

When the agent got to Whitehall, he was immediately hit by the cane that was in the scientist's hand. The sharp electric burst from the end sent Grant flying through the air, hitting the machine with his back.

"Grant!" he hears Jemma yell.

She is still trying to fight off Quinn from tinkering with the machine. Her fighting skills weren't as great as what his were. It also didn't help that Jemma Simmons was an actress so most of the time if she was in a fighting scene during her new show they were taping, she was taken out for the stunt double. Both her and Fitz, her co-star were not experts in fighting.

The tactic that Jemma decided to take was jumping on Quinn's back hoping that would prevent him from doing anything further.

Whitehall walks closer to Grant picking him up from the floor and aggressively places him on the bed attached to the machine.

"Let's see what kind of memories you have in your head, Grant Ward."

They all hear the machine get turned on. It's too late for Jemma to stop Quinn from turning on the machine as he somehow manages to do it anyway. Its Quinn that is now holding her from escaping.

"You can have your father thank our former lab assistant for digging this blueprint up. Raina ended up being a great test subject."

"No!" Grant yells as he tries to fight the machine.

The agent doesn't want to see what memories he stored up in his brain. He knows they are ones that are not pleasant. The memories that he had from his adoptive parents were not ones he would want seen again. He didn't want to be abused once again.

As the machine gets going with a loud roar, Whitehall steps away from it with a laugh. He takes pride in destruction. The scientist walks over to Skye who is still hanging from the pipe unable to do much of anything.

"I have taken a lot from you, haven't I?" Whitehall questions her running his cane along the side of her stomach.

The shirt Skye is wearing pushed up just ever so slightly to reveal the long scar that had formed after being in surgery to recover from when Whitehall cut her open two years before. The scientist brings the cane back down from her shirt and picks up the crowbar that was lying on the floor near the staircase.

When Jemma sees what Whitehall picks up, she tries to break out of Quinn's grip but it's too strong for her.

"No, please don't do this." She cries out. "Grant, fight the machine. Skye and I need you."

Whitehall begins to laugh once more. He takes the crowbar over to where Skye is hanging from and raises it above his head. Skye tries to yell out but it comes muffled right as the scientist hits her right arm with the crowbar repeatedly.

As Whitehall repeats his process, Grant is still trying to fight the machine. He just has just about found a way out of the memory he had back from when he was in college. The death of his two best friends brought up too many bad memories.

It takes a few moments after to get himself released from the grip of the machine. When he gets out of it, Grant finds himself running full force at Whitehall towards the large wall of windows. They only stop for a brief second to stop themselves from flying out the window. It's Grant that is winning the battle so far after Whitehall loses his cane. The scientist becomes a helpless old man down on the ground taking punch after punch from the agent.

Grant's anger seems to dominate his mind until he eventually gets his mind cleared and is climbing off of Whitehall. He tries to take a deep breath and get himself calm again but that is all too late. The agent doesn't realize that Whitehall had crawled away a bit in reach for his cane.

The scientist sends a spark to the machine from the cane eventually starting a fire before pointing the cane at Grant.

"Any last words, Grant Ward?" Whitehall asks.

Before the agent doesn't get to say anything else before the cane shocks him enough to be sent out the fragile windows behind him. The last thing he hears is Jemma screaming for it all to be stopped.

* * *

"Is he okay?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe intermural dodgeball was a bad idea."

"Our football coach is going to kill us."

"That's if he doesn't wake up, Trip."

"Then try to wake him up before Garrett finds out, Kara."

* * *

 **Here is the second chapter. The first part of this story will be from Grant's perspective. Let me know what you think of this by leaving a review.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Grant heard voices as he began to come to, but he wasn't sure how exactly. The last thing he could remember was falling through the fragile glass that Whitehall had thrown him into. The agent surely thought that he was a goner.

If that was the case for him then that meant he left Skye and Jemma alone to fight his team's battle. Grant just hoped Coulson and the others found him in time.

The voices he heard seemed familiar even if he couldn't open his eyes to see who they were exactly. At first Grant thought it was Bobbi and possibly Hunter but then the man's voice seemed clearer. Possibly Mack instead? Grant wasn't too sure. It wasn't till he opened his eyes after he heard a name.

"That's if he doesn't wake up, Trip."

"Then try to wake him up before Garrett finds out, Kara."

In front of him were two people he didn't expect to find standing over him. The two were facing away from him but every so often he would notice the eyes of Kara looking down at him.

'I'm dead aren't I?' Grant thought to himself.

He saw Trip turn to face him with a smile and knelled down on the ground closer to him.

"Oh no, Ward your very much alive." He told him.

He had said that out loud. It wasn't a thought at all. Grant began to shake his head. Something wasn't right. The agent tried to get up from the ground where he laid to get a better look at his surroundings but was pushed back by both Kara and Trip.

"Not so fast, Grant. You hit your head pretty hard." Kara tells him.

"I fell out of a window. This isn't right." Grant started talking.

Both of his friends looked at him confused. When Grant gets a better look at his surroundings, he notices he's on a hard gym floor. A dodgeball laid on the floor near the stands that were colored in red. The moment that Grant flew out of the window, he thought he would land in some form of grassy area. Possibly dead from all of injuries but this didn't look anything like California where Jemma and Skye now lived.

Grant pushed himself up once again, this time not stopped by Trip or Kara. He just sits there for a few moments and takes a deep breath. His friends are there with him once again. He had to be dead.

"How is this possible?" Grant questions.

"Well you were hit by a dodgeball in the head, man. You probably have a concussion with all the crazy talk you're speaking off." Trip answers.

Grant sees Kara nodding in agreement but that makes the agent shake his head in disagreement. He doesn't care about the dodgeball. All he wants to know is how he got his friends back and where were Jemma and Skye.

"You're both dead." Grant finally tells them.

Trip looks at Grant with one look before switching to another one as he faces Kara who has a concerned facial expression. That changes in a few seconds as both of them start laughing. Trip is the first one to speak when they finally stop.

"Oh Ward, you have it bad. We should probably have someone take a look at your head."

Grant shakes his head no. "I had to bury both of you. It was a car crash. You two were coming home from Trip's grandparent's house in D.C. I couldn't come with since my adopted parents had a banquet planned for the senate."

Kara took his hand and held it loosely for a few minutes. "Grant that trip is coming up soon, remember. You can still try to get out of the banquet."

She had totally ignored the part when he said adopted parents instead of just his parents.

That gave the agent an idea. It was the machine, Whitehall was still playing with his head, right? But then again everything seems so real to him. Was it possible to time travel? That had to be how he made it back to Trip and Kara. The machine had screwed with his head somehow and being pushed out of the window by the zap of Whitehall's cane must have sent him back in time to before he found out about the death of his friends. Before he met Skye and Jemma. Before he found out he was actually adopted.

He could change his past this way. He could prevent his friends' death and meet Skye sooner.

"I'm going to need you two to trust me when I tell you this." Grant starts. "I think I'm from the future."

Trip raises his eyebrow and looks at him with a concerned look. Kara on the other hand is covering her mouth trying not to say anything that could push Grant away from both of them.

"Are you sure?" Trip asks carefully.

"I think so."

* * *

Grant wasn't surprised when Trip and Kara helped him up that they took him to the athletic trainer on campus. Billy Koenig was one of the twins that worked on campus. Sam was the other but he was off for the day. When the three entered the medical building, Billy didn't even look up from his computer screen. Somehow though he just knew it was them.

"Kara, you really need to tell your boys to stop rough housing. I can't afford to keep wasting medical supplies on them."

It was pretty sad that Billy knew them by their first names. Grant could remember when he was in college the first time, he and Trip would constantly be getting themselves in all sorts of trouble. They did stunts, pranks, you name it. Kara had to moderate so they wouldn't get into too much trouble. It was probably a good thing that Garrett liked himself and Trip or they probably would have been kicked out.

"Surprisingly it's not that. I think intermural dodgeball was a bad idea for Grant this time." Kara tells Billy.

Billy shakes his head and pushes away from his computer screen on his rolling chair. He motions for Grant to take a seat on one of the training beds. So when Grant hops up, Billy grabs a flashlight and a few other tools.

"I'm guessing he was hit on the head." Billy tells them pointing to the mark on Grant's forehead.

Trip and Kara only nod as Billy starts to look in Grant's eyes.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

Grant stares at the trainer's hand for a few seconds before answering.

"I think just four."

"That's correct."

Billy starts to run a few more tests on Grant until he is done fifteen minutes later. Everything that was asked Grant seemed to pass them easily.

"It looks like everything is okay with you, Ward." Billy tells him before he hops off the table.

Grant only nods and then looks at Kara and Trip with an I told you so. He was fine, there wasn't a concussion.

He follows the two out of the medical room before peeking back into the room.

"Hey Billy, can you just call me Grant from now on?"

The athletic trainer doesn't look up from the table he has his medical supplies on and Grant isn't sure if he heard him until he gets a reply.

"We'll see if I remember that by your next visit, Grant."

The agent smiles before leaving the doorway to catch back up with Kara and Trip.

* * *

Kara continued to walk with the boys until they reached their dorm building. She gave both of them a hug and a wave before she stepped off the path to go to hers. That left Grant with Trip for the night.

"Do you remember when we first met her?" Trip asks when they enter the building.

Grant only nods. She had met when both of them when they were all in second grade. Trip was the first one that met Kara after she was assigned to sit next to him. Grant had been sick that morning but he had met her later that day when he and Thomas had found out they had new neighbors.

"She was neighbor that kept telling us to stop doing stunts in the yard." Grant says with a laugh.

Trip immediately laughs too before pressing the elevator button so they can go up to their floor.

"Yet we still did it."

"Yeah we did."

There's silence between them as the elevator begins to go up. The floor is empty when it stops. Not a single person in sight at the moment.

When they got to the room, Trip was the one that opened the door. Grant was in awe to find out what his room looked like. He could remember the day he went back to college after Trip and Kara's death, most of the room was empty. Trip's grandparents had come in and cleared everything in sight that was his. Grant found it hard to look at the empty side afterwards.

The agent ran his hand across the desk that he used to use. Books covered it from the classes he was taking, his jersey laid across the chair. Grant looked over at Trip who took a seat on his bed, his shoes already removed.

"I gave all of this up." Grant told Trip when he picked up his jersey. "They expected me to enter the draft but I never filled out the papers for it."

Trip knew he was talking to a different Grant Ward. It wasn't his best friend anymore. This one had gone through much more, had seen more. But Trip also knew that this Grant Ward wanted to change something in the future.

"Football was our future, Ward."

"That's why I gave it up, Trip. It was our future, not just mine. I wasn't going without you or Kara around."

Grant saw Trip nod. He was in understanding of what was going on. The only person he wasn't sure about was Kara. If she understood, he didn't know yet.

* * *

When Grant woke up the next morning, he thought maybe everything that had happen the day before was just a dream. That he would wake up in his apartment or in Jemma's bedroom at Skye's place. Either way Jemma would be cuddled into him or Buddy would be at the end of the bed. But that didn't seem to be the case.

Grant was still in his former dorm room and Trip was on the other side of the room snoring away. He uncovered his body and got up to check out the closet. He needed to find a change of clothing since sleeping in whatever he came back in when he woke up from the supposed dodgeball accident.

The agent easily found some clothes and in the next five minutes he was out the door for a run. It was something did every morning. Even after college he was still running. Hunter and Morse would give him grief every time he came into work after he one time came straight in after being called on mission. Let's just say they were not happy to see a sweaty Grant Ward.

Running the paths around campus was all memory. Grant got to the point where he started thinking about everything that had went on. Whitehall, the machine, seeing Skye and Jemma held captive. But how he got to see Trip and Kara again was beyond him.

He continued running until suddenly running into something or someone. The force of the impact sent both tumbling into the grass. Before Grant got up, he ran his hand over his head making sure he was still okay. He then got up just to see Kara right in front of him still on the ground.

"Kara?"

The agent kneeled over the girl to check on her when he didn't get a response. He carefully turned her around from her side to her back only to get an angry reply.

"What the hell, Grant!" Kara yelled. "You couldn't have waited for me by your dorm."

Grant was taken aback before helping his friend up off the ground. He wasn't sure what to say other than that he forgot about their runs together. He had gotten used to just running by himself.

"I know you are not the Grant Ward from this time period. But whatever you're trying to do, you can do it without me."

"I'm trying to save you. Both you and Trip. I was sent here for a reason and I'm going to find that out."

"Then you need to be more careful."

Kara was right, he had to be better at being careful. And by doing so, he needed to act like he was in college even if didn't realize he was being watched at that very moment. Watched by his own worst enemy in his time period.

* * *

 **Here is the first chapter from Grant's perspective. There will probably be three chapters for his part maybe a couple more then that based on what ideas I get along with what feedback I receive. Please leave a review, let me know what you think, what you want to see etc. Your feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It felt like days for Grant being in an environment that he wasn't used to being in anymore. He wanted to go home, spend time with his lovely girlfriend and his sister that he was still trying to remember everything about but when he thought about it, he wanted to be here too. Grant wanted to be with his friends. He wanted to change his life in one way.

With him being back in the past as he called it, he wanted to find a way to keep Trip and Kara but also know his sister and biological dad. He wanted Jemma too. Grant just wasn't sure how to keep it all together.

So as the days went by, Grant was back into a routine that he hadn't been on in a long time. He was running every morning with Kara. He played catch with Trip as they waited for practice to start. Grant didn't know when he was able to go back, if he was even able to go back.

Every night before bed, he would sit at his old desk drafting ideas how he could get home. Every night he too would throw away that same idea he would come up with. A few times he even hit Trip as he would walk in with Kara from class.

It's the same routine over and over again. Grant was pretty sure his friends were tired of it. Kara the most to be honest but Trip was always willing to help. He believed in Grant more than anything.

It wasn't until two and a half weeks later that he was going to change his path.

* * *

"Grant, hurry up we're going to be late if we don't get in the car soon!" He hears Kara yell through the window of the dorm.

The agent closes up his notebooks and slides them into the backpack he found when he first came back to the past. It was about that time for the visit to D.C so they could visit Trip's grandparents. Somehow Grant had managed to call his adoptive parents and tell them he couldn't make it to the banquet for the senate. It wasn't like he was going to be wanted there anyway. He could still remember originally acting as a good child from the Ward family. Giving everyone handshakes when it was necessary, holding a conversation with them. Grant had easily gotten bored along with Thomas and had snuck off that night to teach his youngest brother the art of flirting.

Boy was Christian furious when he came looking for them. That had been a big night for him too, wanting to get into politics like his father. It was something that Grant's adoptive father wanted him in too but he couldn't get a grip around it. He just wanted to play football after college. Hopefully somewhere with Trip still as his teammate. Grant's fun ended soon after though when he got a call from Trip's mother saying that her son and Kara weren't answering her calls or texts after hours went by.

Grant didn't even tell his parents where he was going after they had gotten home that night. He hopped in his car and drove to Trip's mother's house just in time to see a police officer get out of his squad car and walk up to her on the front porch. Once he saw tears roll down her face, he lost it himself. He lost his two most important people. When he went to comfort Mrs. Triplett, they had both learned that Trip and Kara were only a half hour away from home.

The agent shook his head out of the memories that came back into his head. He pulled the bag over his shoulder and did a quick check of his surroundings making sure that he had everything. Trip had already put his suitcase in the trunk of the car earlier with the rest of the items they were taking for the weekend.

When Grant is ready, he walks out into the hallway pulling the door shut behind him and locked it. He was ready to change his future. He was ready to save his friends.

* * *

"About time you got out here." Kara says when he gets closer to the car.

"Take it easy on him Kara. He's nervous." Trip says with a laugh.

Grant looks at his friend with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not nervous. I've been to your grandparent's house before." He says.

Trip shakes his head. "Yeah but not for paintball weekend. It's going to be a blast."

Grant takes off the strap of the backpack and walks over to the passenger's side, opening the door before he gets in only to be stopped by Kara.

"Not so fast quarterback. I get the front seat this time."

"But Kara."

Kara shakes her head no. "No buts Grant. You're already trying to prove your theory just by coming this time."

"Kara's right. You said it was on the way back. It shouldn't be problem." Trip tells him.

Grant just lets out a loud huff and the word fine under his breath. Trip had point. It was on the way back, not on the way there that it happens.

So instead of getting his way with the backseat, Grant ends up in the back unable to stretch his legs like he would have liked to have done.

* * *

Being in a car for seven and half hours sucked but Trip had somehow managed to drive the distance that Friday they left. The three had left in the morning and somehow still managed to get there by dinner time. They would spend all day Saturday, the same day as the banquet, running around the two acre home that Trip's grandparent's owned just a little bit outside of the D.C. area.

"I have never been so happy to be out of that car." Trip announced after they pulled into the driveway.

Grant shook his head. "You didn't have to drive the whole time."

"It wasn't a problem. Plus you were working on ideas." Trip comments back.

Kara is the only one that doesn't say anything and quietly gets her bags out of the trunk after Trip eventually pops it open before fighting with Grant. She hates when the boys start arguing and it makes her have to be the person to break it up. It's one of those things that frustrate her from time to time.

"If you two don't stop, I'm going to take a paintball gun and shoot both of you before you even get a chance." Kara says pushing them away from each other.

The boys both stop to figure out what just happen. There's only a few seconds after when they hear Trip's grandmother speak.

"Well said Kara, well said." She says.

Grant grabs his bags from the back along with Trip who does the same. They know the rules. There's no fighting when the grandparents are present because they could easily grab you by the collar and threaten you not to do it ever again.

"Grandma Peggy, it's lovely to see you again." Kara says with a smile and a hug.

Grant is not far behind her about to do the same.

"You too, Kara. It's always nice to see you again." Peggy tells her before looking at Grant. "And you, Grant, need to stop terrorizing my grandson."

"I wasn't." Grant tried to protest, looking at Trip who was smiling and then back at his grandmother who now gave him a stern look. "It won't happen again ma'am."

"Antoine, wipe that smile off your face, I saw what you did too."

Trip immediately did what he was told and apologized.

"Sorry Grandma."

All three of them were escorted into the home by Peggy who slowly moved with her cane in hand. When they got into the kitchen they found Trip's grandfather back turn to them already preparing dinner.

"Gabe, your grandson and his friends are here." Peggy told him as she walked up behind him.

When Gabe turned around, he had a huge smile on his face.

"Trip, glad you and your friends could make it." He says giving Trip a hug first.

"And miss the annual paintballing outing? I couldn't do it, Pops." Trip tells him with a laugh.

Gabe laughed too at the comment before greeting Grant and Kara, both with a handshake.

"Glad you could make it, Ward."

"Thank you sir. It's just Grant please."

"Of course just Grant." Gabe tells him and Grant smiles at his joke.

* * *

Everyone else arrived for the outing either earlier that day or later that night. Trip's cousin, Sharon was one of those who made it there earlier then everyone else. Probably because she went to college in Maryland. It was a much closer drive then the three of them. Dum Dum Dugan's family was one of those who came after dinner.

Everyone would eventually wake up Saturday morning before dawn to begin the outing. They all had to somehow manage until an hour before dinner time to keep their team winning. There were checkpoints they had to cross, ATV's to ride, trees to hide in. Peggy and Gabe were kind of thankful that the neighbors let them use part of their property but that was only if they participated too. All was well with that.

The night before when they drew teams, Grant had been on the short list. He didn't end up with his friends as he had hoped but instead was on the opposite team. Grant didn't seem to like that idea until Sharon Carter got placed with him and he thought that was going to be just fine.

So at the crack of dawn, everyone is woken up. Peggy and Gabe stay behind with Dugan and his wife to get everything started since their old age prevented them from participating anymore. That didn't stop them from riding around in their golf cart with the kids that were too young for paintballing.

Grant was one of those who liked to get up early. He had already put his gear on before Trip even rolled out of his own bed. The agent kind of wished that Skye, Jemma and Fitz were here to join as well.

By the time it was eight, everyone was outside running around trying to make it to their base before getting shot at so they could start completing tasks. Grant and Sharon are named team captains for their team and they begin leading the way hoping not to be ambushed by Trip and Kara.

Hours end up passing while they are out. A few of their team members had been shot down and sent back to base at the house. Grant just hoped they wouldn't lose anymore and they would come back with the most by the end.

When it gets closer to dinner time, Grant is leading his four member team plus Sharon to the next checkpoint when he gets gunned down by one from the other team. He's not sure exactly who it was but he believed it could have been Natasha Romanoff, the neighbor who came with one of their team members, Clint Barton.

When he closes his eyes, the darkness seems to overwhelm him and he's back at the warehouse where Daniel Whitehall led him and was hurting Skye.

"She's dead, Mr. Ward. Your sister is dead." Whitehall says with a laugh before shooting him once more.

The sound of the gun opens his eyes once more and he's on the ground in the woods.

"Skye!" he yells.

Hovering over him is Sharon, who has a puzzled look on her face.

"Grant, are you okay? Do you need medical attention?" she asks. "You were out for a few seconds."

He notices that she has been shot as well, an array of orange and red covering her vest. His has the same few streaks as well.

Grant shakes his head no and thinks he can walk back to the house under his own power but collapses after he stands on his own prompting Sharon to radio in Gabe and Peggy on the golf cart.

Until Trip's grandparents arrive with the golf cart, Sharon keeps talking to him making sure nothing happens. She doesn't even question who Skye is and he's kind of grateful that he doesn't have to explain everything to her.

* * *

Gabe and Peggy announce that it was Trip and Kara's team that won during dinner that night. The next morning Grant wakes up with his back aching in pain from the shot he took. He takes a few pain medications before packing up his bags and meeting his friends by the car. They would have to make the seven hour trip once again back to Boston so they wouldn't be late for class Monday morning.

They all say good bye to everyone, Gabe and Peggy last. All Grant can think of is Trip and Kara saying their last ones forever. But this time he wasn't going to let that happen. He was going to make sure they make it back alive.

* * *

Trip decides to drive once more only stopping once before deciding to let Grant drive after they get past Dover. So far Grant thinks they're doing okay until they get forty-five minutes away from Trip's mother's home. Time is ticking down, Grant realizes that now.

When it gets down to a half hour, Grant starts to worry. He wants to make it past the location he knows his friends died in before. His plan doesn't work though when he sees a man in the middle of the highway. A man that looks just like Daniel Whitehall. In order to miss him, Grant tries to swerve around him but that doesn't work and the next thing he knows they're crashing into the median head on.

Kara and Trip are screaming at the top of their lungs but in an instant everything slows down. Trip is the first one to speak to him.

"It's time to let go, Grant."

"Just remember, we'll always be by your side." Kara tells him.

Before he can do anything else, there's a white light that blinds him and he can't see anything else. He knows he just killed his friends himself.

* * *

When Grant finally comes to, he finds himself in an all-white room that seems to in a hospital. He feels broken and conflicted. When the agent looks around, the paperwork on the side table reads today's date. Grant Ward is back where he wanted to be but in the end he wishes he wasn't.

* * *

 **Here's a Halloween treat for all of you. Hope you enjoy. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
